Shinigami Lover
by recchinon
Summary: It had been a rumor amongst the workers. All of the woman who'd dated the Shinigami would die shortly after they began dating. That was the reason why he had been called Shinigami. "Actually, to put it bluntly, you will die if you sleep with him." AU
1. Chapter 1

**_Shinigami Lover_**

**_Disc: standard applied_**

**_._**

**_._**

_**1.** "That man, Kurosaki, is a shinigami. Be careful, don't stare at him!"_

Orihime Inoue didn't understand why her friend told her not to look at the man. She knew very well that staring was something rude but look at him, Ichigo Kusosagi was really handsome with that bright orange hair and well-built body. He was just really attractive to her. How could someone take their eyes off him?

Orihime found it was weird, why would someone like him nicknamed _Shinigami. _Ichigo Kurosaki looked nothing like a soul reaper. Well at least Orihime didn't think that he looked like one. She didn't think there had been any soul reaper who was as sexy as this man.

"I said stop staring," the shorter girl with short hair whispered to the auburn haired girl who sat next to her, her violet eyes were on the monitor but she knew that her office-mate was currently looking at their young boss, the well-known Shinigami.

"I just can't understand why people called him Shinigami," Orihime whispered back, she still had her eyes on the tall guy in the same room with them, "I think he is okay."

She wanted to say that actually he was more than okay but she didn't need Rukia to tease her about that later.

Rukia sighed and looked at where Orihime looked at, "Oh shit, he's glaring at us!"

The short haired girl was right. The tall man was glaring at them an walked toward them. Rukia gave Orihime a sign to continue working before the man came to scold them. After all he was their supervisor.

Orihime still had her eyes on him when he stopped only few steps from the girls. He had this scowl on his handsome feature while his light brown eyes were studying the beautiful girl.

"So you're the temporary employee assigned here today?"

His voice was deep. Orihime had expected this kind of tone of his voice but she never thought it would be this nice in her ear. She decided right away that she liked his voice.

Orihime stood up nervously and bowed slightly, "Yes, my name is Orihime Inoue, I might be incompetent but it's a pleasure to work with you Kurosaki-san."

Rukia was pretending to check on several documents but her eyes were on the two people.

"You may call me Shinigami if you want," the man said with a deepened scowl, both of the girls were surprised but said nothing. This man had the ears of the devil, "I don't care about whatever nickname you give me."

Orihime bit her lower lip, she felt bad. Really...

Orihime was still trying to find a way to apologize when suddenly the man put on some documents on the table in front of her. She looked up at the man who was folding his arm in front of his chest now.

"Please take care of this assignment. Re-calculate everything and make it ready for the 3 o'clock meeting."

Orihime blinked as the man turned around to leave her. She knew she heard him right but she wondered if the man was kidding. She looked at her watch and frowned.

"W-what? But there's only one hour left!"

The man who hadn't walked too far turned to look at the girl. His scowl was deeper and his words were cold, "if you refrain you refrain from gossiping, you'll have enough time. Unless you want to be fired on your first day working here, I suggest you, _do it!_"

Orihime felt like she lost all strenght on her legs. She looked at his back as he walked leaving the room. Some other worker who was watching them started to talk rather loudly after the orange haired man left the room. Orihime, however, was ready to cry, she looked at her friend.

"D-do you think I will die?"

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Nah, you're okay. Well at least for now."

Orihime looked at the documents on her table. A cute pout was on her face when she checked on the assignment he gave her.

Ichigo Kurosaki was scary.

It had been a rumor amongst the workers. Ichigo Kurosaki was a shinigami. Any woman who became involved with the Shinigami would be doomed.

Car accident, illness, suicide... All of the woman who'd dated the Shinigami would die shortly after they began seeing him. That was the reason why he had been called Shinigami.

"Actually, to put it bluntly, you will die if you sleep with him."

Orihime frowned.

Rukia said it with a serious face and Orihime knew the raven haired girl wasn't joking or anything. She just didn't want to believe something like this.

They were in a restaurant together with another workers from their division and having a welcome party for the new employees who had started their job today.

Orihime took a glance over her shoulder to look at the so-called Shinigami drinking his beer without so much expression on his face.

"Does he have poison in his dick?"

Rukia face was red when she heard the question. Some of the people nearby also heard that but either they were too drunk or they didn't really want to hear, that no one reacted hearing her words.

"Orihime..." Rukia frowned, "I don't dislike what you say but it'll be great if you keep your voice down!"

Orihime nodded and make a sign with her hand as if telling her that she would not say things like that again.

"I heard, three women have died already," Rukia gave a sign with her finger to show Orihime something, "Look over there," Orihime eyes followed Rukia. She looked at the scowling man was sitting alone, drinking his beer with some people around him had their eyes on him.

Orihime wondered how he could drink normally while it was crystal clear that those people were talking about him.

"Those women fear him so much that they won't go near him," Rukia explained, Orihime just nodded, "and even though he was a great worker, those men were keep their distance from him too. I feel a little sorry for him too..."

Orihime sighed.

He felt sorry for him too.

That was really unfair...

"Hey, Inoue-san, why don't you drink? This party is to welcome you! You should have fun!"

Some men from their division come approaching them and in less than a minute surrounding the beautiful girl. They had actually had their eyes on her since the first time they saw her today.

Orihime smiled politely and accepted the glass from one of the man and let the other man pour some beer into the glass.

She was drinking her beer but her eyes were still on the lonely man.

She accepted another glass of beer and drank it again. She really wanted to do something for cheering the man up but she didn't know what to do.

Orihime drank another glass.

She really felt bad for the man. When she looked at him closely, he was actually really handsome. If women died after sleep with him... Well maybe it was worthy? Maybe they did want to sleep with him?

She drank again.

She couldn't stop looking at him, it was kind of addicting.

_Maybe, having sex with him is also addicting..._

Orihime giggled as she finished another glass.

_I bet he must be really good at it..._

The girl almost choked herself when her eyes met his. He had this weird look on his face as he stood up quckly and walked toward her.

_Oh no, did he hear me?_

She felt dizzy but she was scared too, after all the man had the ears of devil. Maybe he had heard... Her thought?

He rushed toward her.

_Oh my God... He's going to give me tons of assignments for meeting at three o'clock... If not I wiiiiiill get fi... Fi... Fired...?_

The last thing she saw was his pale face and then all became black.

* * *

><p>"Wake up..."<p>

Orihime Inoue, twenty three years old, could hear some voice trying to wake her up. She didn't want to wake up though. Her eye lids were like glued and her head was really dizzy. She still wanted to sleep for another ten minutes.

She sighed but didn't open her eyes. Orihime stirred a bit but she continued sleeping.

"I said wake up temporary worker!"

This time a pinch on her waist woke her up.

"YES, I woke up!"

She tried to lift her body but she didn't have much strength to do it.

"YOU. ARE. HEAVY."

Just then the grey eyed woman realized that the voice was coming from below her. She blinked few times before looked down to see what, or who, was talking.

"Huh?"

A pair of brown eyes looked at her. A man with bright orange hair was scowling at her. Her auburn lock was all over his chest. His naked chest. His... She blushed. The man was scowling and na.. Na... Na...

Ok, he was naked.

"You're heavy," the man said again, he didn't look amused at all, "get off of me."

Orihime understood what 'get off of me' means but what she didn't understand was why she had to get off, ah no, why she had been there in the first place. She had been sleeping on a naked man? Not only a man, her boss! She had been sleeping on her naked boss! Okay, she needed to think about it clearly first.

_What had happened between us?_

_._

_._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Hello, I am back with another mini series. This story will have 3-4 chapters. And yes I adapted this from a one shot manga. _

_Oh by the way, I am really happy because Tite Kubo was replying my tweet again. He has been replying my random tweets (not only once or twice) lately and I didn't expect him to... But yeah I am happy... Consider me lucky._

_**Recchinon**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime bit her lower lip. She didn't need any mirror to see her face, she knew she was pale. She couldn't believe what had happened to her, what she had done. A man under her still looked at her with a deep scowl planted on his face. That man who was also her boss. She had done the worst mistake in her life. She had gotten drunk and slept with a man who was also her boss.

A man who was called "Shinigami"...

She didn't usually curse but at the time she barely could stopped herself from cursing what she had done.

She'd die.

Ok, she could be pregnant and then she'd die. Maybe she'd die before the baby born, then it meant she'd indirectly kill the baby, she didn't want it. OR she'd die soon after the baby born which mean she'd to leave her baby alone and she also didn't want that to happen. There were also another scenarios of what would happened but none of them seemed nice enough to her.

"Would. You. Get. Off?"

There came a stern voice that pulled her back from her imagination world. Orihime blinked and looked down at the man who had growled at her. Shyly get off of the man. She pulled the blanket to cover herself as the man get off the bed picking up his boxer on the floor. She averted her eyes from him, trying to give him some privacy.

"Er, what had happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

She shook her head, slowly turned her head to see the man who had worn his boxer. He still had the deep scowl on his face.

He sighed, "You were drunk. Kuchiki gave me your address, I took you home but you wouldn't let me go..."

"Wait!" Orihime cut in, "did I... I mean, did we... You know... Like... Uh..."

She blushed. She couldn't say it but she knew the orange haired man knew exactly what she meant. She could just hoped that he would deny it.

"Yeah, we did it. You were the one who stripped me you know," he tried to hide her blush, "I am just a normal man after all."

She slapped her face with both of her hands. So they did it. And it was her who started it. How could she? He was her boss, for God sake!

She stayed like that for few seconds, hands covered her blushing face. He, however, still stood there only in his boxer, scowling and looked at her dumbly. He hoped that she wasn't crying. He was never good with crying women. Besides he was the victim here...

"I would die, wouldn't I?"

"Huh?"

Finally she removed her hands from her face, she looked at him with red face but she hadn't been crying like what he feared she'd do. Anyway, there was this suspicious glint in her eyes.

"Because I slept with you, it meant I'd die, right?"

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He, however, couldn't say anything.

"That was my first time," she said less shyly and more sternly, "and I couldn't remember about it at all."

His eyes widened. He just realized there had been blood on the pastel colored sheet. He cursed under his breath.

"I'd die, so it didn't matter anymore," she moved closer to him, she let the blanket dropped as she get off the bed and stood in front of him in nothing but her birthday suit. She was shy but she had decided, "I couldn't remember my first time, and I would die. I want you to take responsibility."

He gulped. It was difficult to focus on what she said when she stood there naked. He wasn't a pervert but he was a man, and he could feel, as much as she could see it, his little man had stood up. He could swear he could she her smirk for a second when he tried to hide his errection. However when she moved closer, he couldn't think about anything but how good she smelt.

"Please be responsible to me," she begged with her big orbs looked into his "help me remember how it felt like..."

She touched his cheek softly and there he couldn't stop himself anymore. In less than a second they had been back onto her bed with her pinned under his body.

Orihime bit her lip when he started kissing her neck expertly, sucking at some spots and leaving some red marks on her pale skin. She gasped when he moved to suck one of her nipples while his hand played with the other one.

Ichigo knew this wasn't right, he shouldn't do this but he couldn't stop himself. He didn't want to stop. He loved it when her hands tentatively clenched on his hair as he suckled her nipple. He loved to hear she moaned when his finger traver lower and lower.

"Ah!"

Orihime blushed when she felt his hand touch her down there. She didn't want to let out such a weird voice but she couldn't help herself when he slowly inserted his long finger in.

He smirked when he felt how wet she had been. He was glad that he didn't have to prepare her for too long because he couldn't wait no more. He was so hard that he could die if he didn't put it in soon.

However he tried to hold on to kissed her blushing cheek and whispered to her ear, "I'm gonna put it in, ok?"

She had her eyes closed and her lips formed a thin line but she nodded quickly as he asked the question. She wanted this as much as him.

He looked at her beautiful face as he slowly put it in. She was so tight and it was just her second time so he did it carefully. He didn't want to hurt her at all and kissed her lips gently to ease the possible pain she felt as he thrusted in.

She felt so full when he finally in and he felt like in heaven. She opened her eyes slowly only to met his brown eyes staring into hers. She smiled shyly and nodded to tell him that he could move.

He pecked her nose before he pulled back only to thrust back in. She gasped at the sensation when he started thrusting into her repeatedly. She hugged his back close to her body and moaned as he thrusted faster.

Ichigo could feel her nail on his back, he was sure it would left some marks later but he didn't care. The pain from her nail felt nothing compared to the pleasure she gave him.

Ichigo nibbled her earlobe playfully and earned a loud moan from the woman beneath him. He could feel that he could not last longer and moved faster.

She gasped when Ichigo doubled his pace. She had had just experience her first orgasm and now she could feel that she was so close to the second one.

Orihime closed her eyes tightly. She might die soon but after what she had felt with him, she knew she would not regret anything.

"Ah... Boss!"

Ichigo scowled at how she called him but didn't stop his thrusts. He whispered to her ear, "call my name."

She opened her eyes and looked at him shyly, "I... Ichigo?"

He smirked. It felt so good hearing his name coming from her lips. He thrusted few more times before he released deep inside her.

She felt he came inside her and it triggered the second wave of pleasures in her stomache. She had her orgasm and screaming his name.

.

He couldn't believe this. He had just had sex with his co-worker. Not only that he just knew her for few days but also they had done it casually with no attachment at all. He, aside from how he might look, was actually not a type of man who would had sex just with any woman.

Though he wouldn't say that he regretted it.

It felt so good. The sex had been amazing and the after sex was just... He couldn't find the right word to describe it but he loved it.

He was lying there on her bed with the beautiful woman by his side, using his arm as her pillow. He couldn't feel his arm but he wouldn't complain.

"Uh, boss?"

It was her who broke the silence. He didn't answer, pretending to sleep with his eyes closed. However she knew that he wasn't sleeping and could listen to whatever she was about to say.

"I am going to die, right?"

He stayed still. He didn't know how to answer that so he didn't say anything.

"I don't really mind though, having sex with you was amazing, I don't regret it," she giggled. She poked his naked chest, making him opened one of his eyes and looked at her, she smiled, "however, I still want you to take responsibility."

Now he opened both of his eyes and looked at her but he said nothing.

"Until I die, I want you to be my boyfriend."

.

**Author's Note:**

**.**

It was awkward for me to write lemon because I have never had sex (I just want to wait until I get married) so I don't know how it feels or how it works... I just hope that you forgive me for the awkward scene.


	3. Chapter 3

"Inoue-san and the boss?"

"Yes, he carried her home after that party and they seemed to get a little bit too... intimate lately, don't you think so?"

"Could it be... They're dating?"

"He drove her home yesterday..."

"Oh my God, so does it mean, the next victim is Inoue-san?"

"She is too beautiful to die so young!"

All of the rumor about him had never actually affected him. He had heard so many things about him, after all those people weren't being too quite when they talked about him. However this time it was starting to get on his nerves. He glared at the people, telling them to stop gossiping and to continue their work. It did make them stop for a while but it didn't make him feeling better. He knew this was wrong. He shouldn't have agreed with her...

"They are gossiping about us."

Ichigo and Orihime were alone in the file room. He had asked her to help him finding a certain file earlier. However this was the only way they could talk privately without those people stalking them. Ichigo frowned when the auburn haired secretary chuckled. He didn't understand what was funny with the situation.

She gave him a beautiful smile when she realized he was glaring at her. After two weeks of being together, she had been used to see his permanent scowl. If she looked at his face closely, it wasn't as scary as what she thought at the first time. He was actually really handsome.

"I heard they're placing bet on when I'll die," she giggled as if someone placed a bet on when she'd die was something hilarious, "I wish I could join them."

He gritted his teeth. He didn't understand what was in her head. She was laughing at something like that... He didn't understand. He would never admit it in front of her, or anyone, but after these two weeks he started to love her smile. He realized that she looked really beautiful when she smiled and he felt better whenever he saw her smile. But this time, it didn't seem right. He didn't understand how she could smile and laugh like that. For him that was not right. She shouldn't have laughed at that.

_Aren't she afraid?_

She knew that she was going to die but she didn't look like she was afraid. He really wanted to ask but somehow he couldn't find his voice. If she were really going to die...

"You know what," Orihime smiled as she talked again, "I've already set up the rice cooker already, what should we do about the dinner?"

Ichigo furrowed his orange brows, "you mean I've to go to your place again?"

Orihime pouted, "hey, please take the responsibility."

Ichigo sighed. He had no choice...

* * *

><p>"Ah this tastes soooooo delicious!"<p>

Ichigo almost smiled when he saw her reaction after taking her first bite. Luckily he managed to keep his straight face. It was really amusing to see her reactions. She had so many faces. She could be beautiful, cute, and funny at the same time. He had never met someone like her.

"You could cook better than me," Orihime pointed him with her chopstick, "that's unfair!"

The handsome couldn't help but to smirk, she was amusing, "you just need to learn how to cook normally. You shouldn't put cheese in curry and chocolate powder in beef stew."

She pouted and narrowed her eyes, making a funny expression that was impossible to be imitated, "why? When I have you to cook me meals, I don't need to learn how to cook normally."

Ichigo sighed, "I couldn't do this everyday for you, you know it right?" he cut his beef steak into smaller pieces with that infamous scowl still plastered on his handsome feature, "besides, don't you get bored with this?"

_With me? _He added silently.

She blinked her big eyes, looking at him as if he had grown another head, "what? Why? I am enjoying this!" She giggled, "I have never had a boyfriend before... I mean, not like this... Having dinner with my boyfriend and then making love with him," she laughed when she saw a light tint on his face, she teased him, "your food, and sex with you, are satisfying, why should I get bored?"

Ichigo sighed he tried to hide his blush by acting cool, "if only you're this excited about your works."

Orihime frowned, "aw, mood breaker!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Orihime was laying on his body. Ichigo had his hands around her to secure her body. It was not the first time they did it but somehow she still felt that thing she had felt the first time they did it. She loved this moment. Laying there after they made love, doing and saying nothing, listening to his heart beat, letting his finger playing with her long auburn hair. It felt really great. The sex was great but what she loved the most was actually the moment right after they did it.<p>

She kissed his broad chest softly and giggled when he moaned. After two weeks she started to find many things about him, including how and where he loved to be touched the most. She didn't stopped there, she trailed more kisses on his chest, up high to his neck and finally on his lips. She sat on him, cupping his face with both of her hand and planted butterfly kisses all over his face.

She giggled when he circled her hands around her thin waist and pulled her closer to him so she was practically straddling him now. He just realized it but he loved to feel her weight on him. Ichigo liked the funny feeling when their skin touched like this, it felt so right.

"You love to kiss, huh," he smirked, he let the girl showered him with kisses.

She grinned widely, "I am not as good as you though."

He was trying to kiss her deeper but the girl pulled away. He growled and was about to protest when she put a finger on his lips.

"You're hard," she giggled again.

He sighed. With a swift motion he flipped their position, now he topped her. He scowled, he didn't understand why she could giggle in this situation. Now that he thought about this, she almost always smiled. Even when they made love. She was always smiling and every time he saw her smile he felt warmer. He was the infamous Shinigami, there were already too many people were scared of him that was why when she smiled at him like that, he felt as if he had been forgiven.

She stopped giggling when she realized that he was starring at her without doing anything

"Boss?" she asked softly, "are you okay?"

He didn't answer that, "why are you always happy?"

"Me?" she looked surprised at first but then she laughed, again, "I am not always happy!"

"You're always smiling," he said again.

She smiled and touched the skin between his eyebrows with her index finger, "and you're always scowling."

His scowl got deeper, "should I laugh now?"

"Not really," actually she didn't hate his scowl since it suited him, "you just have to stop glaring at me."

He leaned to trailed some kisses on her white neck, "it can't be helped, this is my natural look," he smirked against her skin when he heard her moaned. Her fingers entangled on his hair and he loved how it feels.

"But," she tried to hold a moan, persistent to tell him what she had meant, "you should have laughed more often."

He pulled away a little only to look into her gray orbs. He rose his brow, "you mean right now?"

She pouted. She knew he actually knew what she meant. She was about to say something when she felt his hand on her nether region. She moaned. His long fingers were teasing her deliciously. She liked it and he knew it that was why he teased her more. Oh how he loved when she moaned his name like this.

He smirked when he felt her wetness. Slowly he eased in a finger, she was ready yes he knew but he wanted to tease her.

"I-Ichigo..." she pleaded, she bit her lower lip to hold back a moan and look at him with a hopeful look.

She wanted this and she wanted this now.

"So," he whispered to her ear, "do you want me to smile, or do you want me now?"

* * *

><p>They had done it. Sex. They had had sex, a lot of times.<p>

Orihime loved every time they had sex, she couldn't believe that she had lived more than twenty years of her life without it. Well, sex was good but it didn't mean she would consider doing it with someone other than him. She liked doing it with him and only him.

He had been her boyfriend because she asked him to take some responsibility. She didn't know if he really loved her or not, he never told her that he loved her. She had a feeling though, that he actually felt the same way she felt about him. He never said it out loud but she could see it. She loved it when He hold her during and after sex. Or when he looked at her with that rare tender expression on him. He didn't have to say it out loud, she could feel it, Ichigo Kurosaki, the Shinigami, was loving her. Everybody in the office could see it, their usually stoic Boss had been softer lately. Not that the have the gut to ever say it directly to Ichigo, plus, it was amusing to watch how the orang haired mad tried so hard to keep his cold persona, and failed. It was just this morning when Rukia Kuchiki accidentally caught him grinning to himself, looking at some browser of hotspring hotel packages. It was obvious that he was planning to go on vacation, with his girlfriend of course.

"So, nothing happens, eh?"

Orihime looked at the smaller girl who walked beside her. They were on their way back to their office after lunch. Orihime knew what Rukia had mean, she actually had wondered about the same thing lately.

"I guess so," the long haired girl put a finger on her chin, "maybe I won't die?"

Rukia smirked, "maybe, some of those people had lost their money on the bet. You're not dying."

Orihime laughed. Somehow the fact that people were betting on her death was funny to her.

"I am so sorry they've to lose the bet."

The violet eyed girl couldn't say what she was about to say when a loud crash come from behind them. Both Orihime and Rukia stopped and looked at each other. People around them started to come closer and asking if they were okay. Some of them looked really worried. Rukia turned around and gasped. Orihime clasped her hands on her mouth when she saw it.

A big heavy signboard were laying on the street, only half meter behind them. One second later and the board must have fallen on them.

"Th-that's..." Rukia lost her words. If that thing fell onto them, they'd get more than badly injured.

Orihime shook her head, she looked at Rukia seriously, "Senpai, I beg you... Don't let Ichigo know about this..."

Rukia was hesitant at the first time but Orihime was serious.

"Please?"

She sighed.

She had no choice.

"Okay..."

Orihime's life was really in danger...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**

One more chapter to go~ yay... Or two? Well it'll end soon. Oh and the manga this fic is based on called "Sheherazade"


End file.
